Prompts
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: First chapter: Kendall and Logan have been secretly dating for a year. They decide to finally tell everyone. The problem? They already knew. Or send me a Kogan prompt/ request and I'll write it and post it here!


Alice: I feel like writing this one-shot.

Emily: Enjoy! I'll update the other fics soon enough.

Alice: Thanks for reading if you're reading!

Emily: What?

Alice: Dunno. But enjoy! Also, I feel like using this as a request type thing.

Emily: Just request a one-shot/ prompt in the reviews and I'll write it and post it in this story.

Alice: This one I made up on my own. Remember, this will only be Kogan (side pairings are optional) and if rated M, Logan will always be the bottom while Kendall will always be the top. Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Knowledge is Power

Summary: Kendall and Logan have been secretly dating for a year. They decide to finally tell everyone. The problem? They already knew.

* * *

**Knowledge is Power**

One full year. How the time has flied. In the past 365 days, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell have openly lied to their friends and family. No one suspected a thing, and it was supposed to stay that way. Until today, of course. Logan and Kendall have been dating for a whole year in secret. Out of fear of rejection and being hated stopped them from telling everyone their love. Not to mention, the fans might react badly. As they slowly progressed in popularity, the more fans there would be to reject and hate them. That would destroy their careers and James' dream. But yesterday Logan approached Kendall saying they should tell them now rather than alter. Kendall agreed, saying he felt bad for lying.

So today was the big day. Sitting in their room, Kendall smiled softly as Logan bit his lip nervously at their door. Once they opened it, they would tell. Rehearsal for Big Time Rush was canceled today for reasons unknown (though Logan and Kendall considered it luck), so they would have to tell Gustavo and Kelly later on. Standing up and trying to be confident, Kendall opened the door and walked into the kitchen where Miss Knight was making food. James, Carlos, and Katie were already in their seats and engulfing the pancakes before them.

"Does it have to be now?" Logan whispered shyly. "Why not later? Like at dinner or something."

"It has to be now," Kendall argued softly. "Otherwise we'll never tell them."

Logan reluctantly agreed and walked in, hand in hand with Kendall. They sat down next to each other and waited for someone to question the two boys holding hands. Strangely enough they didn't. Probably too distracted by the pancake that looked like George Washington. "It does not!" Katie argued. "It looks like a pancake!"

"You can clearly see his face in here," Carlos disputed. "Look! His eyes are right there and his chin- Oh my God James, you ate his chin!"

James grumbled something but it was hard to tell with his mouth full. Swallowing the food, he smirked. "His face tasted good."

"James~" Carlos whined.

"So boys," Miss Knight turned to the band. "Katie and I are going out shopping for the _whole_ day. We probably won't get back until _late_. What are you doing?"

James and Carlos exchanged smirks. "Playing pranks on Mr. Bitters and playing some hockey. We'll probably be gone all day. We do have to take advantage of this wonderful day off!"

Well there goes subtly asking them to leave the crib. That was just another lucky instance. Logan coughed awkwardly and tried to speak. The noise was ignored by everyone. Miss Knight rolling her eyes at some rather strange expressions James and Carlos were making. "Guys?" Kendall spoke up. "Guys?"

"What?" James spun to them. Carlos, Katie, and Miss Knight also turned their attention to the boys with curious eyes.

"Um we have something to tell you," Logan murmured, clearly embarrassed. This caused concern from the others. Kendall reached down and held Logan's hand under the table, nodding for him to continue. "Well Kendall and I-"

"Have been dating for a year," both finished. James and Carlos furrowed their eyebrows, sharing matching confused looks. Miss Knight's eyes revealed concern and also puzzlement.

Katie snorted. "We know, we know. Don't worry! We didn't forget. Why else would we leave you guys alone?"

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively causing identical blushes for very different reasons. "You won't believe how hard it was for us to make Gustavo give us a day off today too," Carlos butt in. "Kelly had to convince him it was good for romance bonding or something! And he totally fell for it. So we really didn't forget. See? We are good best friends!"

"Did you honestly think we would forget your one year anniversary?" James scoffed. "Have more faith in us!"

"What?!" Kendall and Logan exclaimed at the same time.

"You really thought we forgot?" Miss Knight frowned.

"We thought you didn't know," Logan shouted, face pure red with embarrassment. When Kendall nodded in agreement, everyone burst out into fights of laughter. Miss Knight tried to suppress her giggles but it was futile. In the meantime, James, Katie, and Carlos just howled with amusement. Once they calmed down, they noticed the very serious and very embarrassed faces of the couple.

"Wait really?" James gasped. "You thought we didn't know?"

"Well yeah," Logan nodded shyly. "We were kind of a secret."

Katie snorted. "Some secret."

"Katie!" Miss Knight scowled. She faced the boys with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. We didn't know it was supposed to be a secret."

"You guys were supposed to be secretly dating?" James threw his arms up. "What happened to the secret part?"

"Yeah," Carlos nodded with agreement. "I thought you guys were just shy with talking about it. That's why we backed off with the teasing."

"Wait who else knows?" Kendall frowned.

The residents in the room, excluding Logan and Kendall, all glanced around hesitantly. "Everyone," Katie finally admitted.

"That's not true," Logan argued. Part of him wanted to say they were really clever at hiding it but that was obviously not true if they all knew. Heck, they mentioned Kelly and Gustavo knew! At their nods, Kendall challenged them to see how much people knew. And that's how they began their expedition on their anniversary. To see how many people knew about their "secret" relationship.

* * *

Their first stop was Lucy, Jo, and Camille. The boys walked calmly up to them playing cards in the pool with very mild concentration. Most of the time, they simply gossiped. When they noticed the presence of Big Time Rush, they placed their cards down and stared up at them with grins of their own. "Hey," Lucy smiled. "Want to play? I'm kicking their asses!"

"You are not!" Jo snapped.

"She really is," Camille whispered earning Jo's fierce glare. That earned a couple laughs from the boys and Lucy. Even Jo broke into a friendly smile.

"We wanted to ask you something," James nudged to the blushing Kendall and Logan. Carlos just smirked. "Are Kendall and Logan dating?"

A pause. For a moment, Kendall thought they would all be surprised. Instead they all nodded with confused expressions. As though this was common knowledge and asking was pointless. "Yeah," Lucy snorted. "Why?"

"Did you guys break up?" Camille gasped, standing up and placing her hands over her mouth in an overdramatic fashion. "Oh my God! I cannot handle if you two broke up. I would lose all faith in romance and love!"

"W-what?" Kendall blushed, about to say that they were supposed to be a secret.

Logan tried a different tactic, speaking before Kendall could open his mouth. "How did you guys figure it out? I don't remember telling you guys."

James and Carlos shared a smirk. The hidden question was _'what did we do to give it away'_. But they didn't say that out loud. Lucy just shrugged. "Well it was obvious. But I think what really made me realize it was when Logan got all jealous because of what's-her-face flirting with Kendall. What was her name?"

"I think it was Amanda," Jo shrugged.

"That was so cute!" Camille squealed. "Logan got all pouty!"

"Oh yeah!" James remembered that instance. "Logan was all 'don't you touch my man' and Kendall was too dumb to notice. That was funny!"

"Logan got all sassy," Carlos snickered.

"Amanda was flirting with me?" Kendall blinked in shock. Logan rolled his eyes and mumbled a curse or two about that girl under his breath. That resulted in a giant laugh. Both blushed furiously. Okay, so maybe they knew. But those were only their close friends and family. They doubted _everyone _knew.

Of course, James and Carlos just had to prove them wrong.

* * *

"It's called Kogan," Katie typed furiously on the laptop. They arrived back at the crib. James and Carlos told Katie that the couple still thought they were subtle about their relationship to strangers. She wanted to prove them wrong as well. "A lot of fans really like it. You have to type in Big Time Rush when you search for it though otherwise you'll end up with some weird company in Australia."

Sure enough, there it was. Fans everywhere posted about their relationship, claiming it was real and "see the way they look at each other? Totally in love". The really dedicated fans wrote strange online stories about them. When Katie clicked on one, they found themselves blushing furiously at just how creative these fans were. "That's the beauty of fans," James smirked. "Kogan is one of the most popular couples in our band. Carlos and I come next!"

As if that was something to be proud of, they high fived each other and shouted, "Go Jarlos!"

"What the heck is a Jarlos?" Logan grumbled under his breath. Kendall shrugged in response, his mind still on some of the things fans wrote about them. So fans noticed as well. But that didn't mean _everyone _knew. Just their close family and friends along with fans. But that didn't mean the people they came across daily knew.

* * *

"Yes I know you two are dating," Mr. Bitters rolled his eyes. "You two should be thankful for me! I had to lie to some of your neighbors about why you guys were moaning at night. I told James and Carlos to mention it to you about being quieter with your nightly activities."

"Oh god," Logan buried his head into Kendall's shoulder. James and Carlos also blushed but for a different reason. They remembered those nights. It's actually why the whole crib bought ear plugs. Just so they wouldn't hear them. It started off as Miss Knight's idea to block it from Katie but they all got them at some point. Too embarrassed to actually confront the couple, they just ignored Mr. Bitters' pleas.

"Wait, are you guys talking about Kendall and Logan dating?" an obnoxious voice came out. Jett stood proudly behind them with a smirk. Kendall couldn't help but glare at his rival. Great, so even the guy he hated knew! His question of who knew was slowly becoming who doesn't know.

"Yes," Kendall gritted his teeth.

"Ha!" Jett laughed. "I remember the day you two started going out! A year ago, right? I always knew there was something funny about Kendall's face. Now I realize what it was!"

Logan glared at him. "And what is that?"

"It's not for girls!" Jett grinned slyly. "It's for boys! Trying to be attractive for girls is different than being attractive for boys. Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, Logan. I didn't say your boy toy was ugly."

"How do you guys know we were going out for a year?" Kendall groaned, rubbing his head. This was just strange. But how did they know it was exactly a year from today? Apparently Jett knew about their anniversary as well. They must have been really bad at hiding it.

"We know it's your anniversary today because you were talking about it all week," James put in. "I don't know how Jett knows."

"Because I'm observant," Jett rolled his eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to try to woo Jo!"

He walked away without another word.

"Jerk," Kendall grumbled.

* * *

Still not convinced, the couple asked around a little more. The Jennifers knew and strangely supported them. Mercedes knew and even apologized for trying to "come between them when she tried to date Logan". Apparently, she didn't know they were dating until Kendall dumped her for Logan. That was embarrassing because they weren't even dating at that time. She also said her father, Griffin, supported it and was even trying to figure out a good time when to tell the media. Something about how a gay couple in a boy band would bring in respect and support from LGBT comminutes.

Even strangers they never talked to before in the Palm Woods knew they were dating. Halfway through the day, Logan received a call from his parents, wishing him a happy one year anniversary with Kendall. "I guess we aren't that good at keeping secrets," Kendall sighed, lying down on his bed. It was now five in the afternoon. James, Carlos, Miss Knight, and Katie all set out to do what they planned for this morning. Logan joined him, cuddling up to his side. He laughed a little.

"Well it's better than being rejected," Logan whispered. "And they all left… so…?"

Kendall smirked and captured Logan's lips in a kiss. "I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too," Logan grinned as Kendall rolled on top of him.

Kendall snickered. "Remember to be quiet. Mr. Bitters already complained."

Logan flushed as Kendall began kissing Logan. It turns out their anniversary wasn't nearly as stressful as they thought it would be. If anything, it relieved them of all worries on people not hating them for who they are and who they loved. So they spent that night cuddled together after certain activities, happy they could now freely express their love.

Even though they could have before. They just didn't know.

* * *

Alice: You can send me a message or review this story with a request.

Emily: I'll write the request in order of the reviews. Thanks for reading!

Alice: I can't wait to hear your requests/ prompts and such.

Emily: Enjoy your day!


End file.
